


Universe

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sewoon is the one whos whipped now, donghyun gwanghyun daehwi woojin slightly mentioned, jaehwan too - Freeform, must protec Youngmin, ro...romantic, self indulgent, slight angst like very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: The room is dark, but Sewoon swears he can still see the older’s eyelashes flutter and it makes his heart skips two beats, a feat that seems so normal of Youngmin, like everytime he catches those eyes the older just makes the world stops spinning and convinces the time to move slowly.Like he walks into Sewoon’s universe, naturally and at ease.





	Universe

It’s been a year.

 

Sewoon still remembers that day, his first time, their first time, being introduced to the outside world as 101 trainees. If he closes his eyes, he probably can remember the exact weather and each distinct laugh of his friends. Gwanghyun was by his side (his place, always), Jaehwanie-hyung too. Less than ten steps from where he stood or walked there was Donghyunie and Im Youngmin. Their presence and inside jokes were what kept him valiant during the introduction. He relied on them like brothers then, still does now. when they finally went outside the sunshine wasn’t too bright but it would later, just like all of them. Sewoon hoped as much and seeing what has been happening until now he sure is right.

 

It’s been a year, they finally get together again.

This time, for a little longer.

 

Sewoon opens his eyes just to greet the sight of bars and musical notes idle on his computer. They were just scratches of a song that might or might not be let out to be heard on the streets. A small laugh escapes his lips. This frustration is familiar. Afterall, inspiration rarely comes often and it somehow hides itself whenever the situation needs it the most.

It was 3 AM, and the vocalist lets out a groan, finally relents after ten minutes just spent on sitting and going nowhere. Maybe he needs a rest, a refreshing break that can set his overwhelming thoughts to calm down and start anew. There was a pantry just outside of his studio, a cup of tea seems what he needs. Although, his legs don’t want to cooperate and still too tired from the dance practice he had three hours ago. That’s why the boy is back to stare at his computer again, frowning.

Two days ago Youngmin came to him, with his toothy smiles and kind eyes that was slightly dazzling. It made Sewoon stopped in his way, wondering whether the sun shone as bright that day, his pinky finger tingled like someone was electrifying it in the lowest set, mild ticklish but hot. Were they in the practice room or the hallway, he forgot. His focus was taken away. Must be because he was tired.

“I made a playlist, for you,” Youngmin whispered with his head slightly down. Sewoon looked at him in awe, searching for his eyes but as usual, the older stared at elsewhere, somewhat a bit below on his face. “Just in case you need a change of moods.”

The older chuckled then showed Sewoon the new playlist on his music platform, perplexed that Youngmin could get his phone without him realizing it. He froze, until belatedly remembered to thank the leader and just ask what it was for. Youngmin just sheepishly smiled, a tendency he always did everytime the situation got a bit awkward and always, always left him more conscious of little things that were happening. It was something that Sewoon discovered two months into their friendship. Just one little thing over a hundred habit of Youngmin that he has become aware of.

Before the younger got a chance to let out the word “thanks”, the older turned around, murmuring something about polishing their choreography and that Sewoon should go home with the kids.

He didn’t obey it though, because standing in astonished and holding his phone in awkward stance wasn’t exactly called going home. And neither did staying inside his studio until the PM changed into AM.

Sewoon lets out a sigh, fingers moving the mouse without thoughts, just familiarity. After making sure to save the song’s progress, he finds himself clicking the music platform in his desktop which is connected to the application in his phone. There is a new playlist, from that evening. No one is at fault if he takes a rest for several minutes, it’s how artist’s mind’s work, he would argue. Clicking the play button with a sigh, the vocalist then leans the side of his forehead against the edge of the table, just slightly near the keyboard and breathes out.  The clock hits 3 AM.

The soft voice of Corinne Bailey Rae rings out slowly inside the small room, lulls the one vacates it to a distant and yet clear, bright memories of the past.

 

-

 

When he first performed in front of judges, it was with the nervousness and awkwardness of 17-year-old boy who knew nothing of the outside world. Everything was unfamiliar, the stage, the people, that huge-ass monitor behind him, the distance between him and the audiences felt a little suffocating, air coughed up in his throat, his feet felt cold. It was like stepping outside to a strange world, except his guitar as his friend, that he found comfort in. For a 17-year-old Sewoon, his universe was limited to that old guitar, his mom, and his brothers only.

But that day, a beautiful day in September 2013, his world expanded.

He might not recognize many things while being on his first stage, everything happened so fast and in a blurry of an eye the 17-year-old boy got out of the auditorium with three passes from the judges. An achievement, a hopeful first step of his many steps to come.

His next step was the second time he had to perform in front of judges again. Although unlike his younger self, he had a bit more control over his nervousness and be more aware of everything that was happening on and off the stage. BoA PD was looking at him in kind, Kim Seokmin teacher was too, even more so. The stage still felt larger than his life, but he got Gwanghyun on his side and his guitar on his lap. He would be okay.

Sewoon recognized some faces too. It was hard not to, considering him being a good boy that came earlier than everyone else. Everybody was watching him.

N’uest, Yuehua trainees, Brand New Music trainees.

Maybe that was the first time Sewoon met those kind eyes, red fringe cover the eyebrows atop of them.

It didn’t leave much impression then. Not until he saw those eyes again with the owner, along with his labelmate, sharing the same bedroom as him, Gwanghyun, and Jaehwan.

The guy with tender eyes smiled sheepishly, the slight Busan accent that slipped out reminded him of sea and home.

 

“Hi, my name is Im Youngmin. Nice to meet you.”

 

-

 

“You should move your arm higher, like this,” the redhead guided, his own arm gesturing the right move to their theme song’s dance.

Sewoon tried to follow the same move as what Youngmin taught. He looked at his reflection in the mirror doing the poorer example of it, then tried again for the second time. Midway through it, the older halted, and then pointed to where the arm should be.

“Now, make it sharper, like this,” Youngmin demonstrated. The thing was, although Sewoon was never a dancer, his 3 years practicing dance to be not bad at it paid off, because he might never be as wonderful as Noh Taehyun or Park Woojin, but he would take much less time following the move way better than his old self. Dancing was never familiar, but practicing always was. So he repeated it again until Youngmin’s expression showed it was good enough.

Sewoon just made the conclusion, not that Youngmin showed a tired and fed up expression. The redhead was actually enjoying teaching people. The smiles never left his face, furthermore, eventhough there was still worry in there, he looked comfortable in his element.

The redhead just smiled a bit wider when Sewoon did a good job, that was all.

It was a nice smile, bright and clear and radiant, warm, like how he was. The sure of it made the long-awaited confidence slowly seeped into Sewoon’s heart, convincing him to move forward and hold to a promise of learning and advancing. Youngmin patted his shoulder in friendly way. He would take it as it was.

 

-

 

Time could walk slowly, or it could pass in the blink of an eye. The reevaluation result wasn’t bad, he didn’t step down from B class, same with Donghyun.

But Gwanghyun was. And even for the years to come, he would still blame himself for that.

While Youngmin, Youngmin moved to A class.

That was predictable. If anything, half of the B class’ success in the song’s dance part was contributed by Youngmin. It was only fair, and Sewoon was very glad the other boy got what he deserved.

Eventhough that means they couldn’t be together again.

“Congratulations, hyung,” he exclaimed in his calm way. Sewoon’s eyes fluttered in excitement, only slightly downward on the corner that wasn’t missed by Youngmin.

“Thank you,” he replied in gratefulness while his arms made home behind the vocalist’s back, patting it softly but in a way that the younger could still feel the warm touch atop the fabric. Like he was very sensitive, like every gesture of Youngmin emitted some kind of electricity that was still strange to the younger’s confused mind back then.

Youngmin gave him his signature smile, that kind and tender one, still patting Sewoon’s back. “Gwanghyun will be okay.”

Weirdly, Sewoon believed him.

 

-

 

Just like destiny, he got to be with Youngmin again afterward. He was satisfied with Be Mine performance, eventhough the preparation was maddening and he doubted himself could be strong enough to watch Youngmin took care of everything. The guilt was still there, ugly darkness unlike night sky that creeped in, blaming himself that he wasn’t good enough to help the very boy he would love to lend a hand. But Youngmin did it, they did it, they won.

He was awed by Youngmin a little more then.

Although, he should’ve known that everything could go downfall in a blink of an eye, that was just their world.

“Hello, I am Brand New Music trainee Im Youngmin. I’m truly grateful to you for making it so that I can be in this spot, although I am lacking,” the voice that came out to say those words were shaky, slight tremble that could be heard by each person in the room. He held the mic with both of his hands. His tender eyes had dimmed a little, the radiant was almost gone. Almost.

Sewoon held the urge to step out from his spot and moved to the place he had been standing for the last few months. It took everything in him not to stand beside Youngmin.

“There has been a lot of talk lately,” he continued. The younger bit his lower lip. He could only see Youngmin from the side, but he didn’t miss the downturned of his eyes, of his lips, and the trembling of his voice. Youngmin was taller than him, with slightly broader shoulder and always had the impression of a big life everytime he danced and onstage. But right there he looked so small, that Sewoon was sure he could fit in his arms if he could just reach out to the boy.

“I want to say to both the nation’s producers and my peers who are training together with me who have been inconvenienced, I am truly sorry. I’ll try hard to show you my improved self. Thank you.”

Youngmin closed his rank announcement speech and went to the back. From that spot, Sewoon still couldn’t reach him. The trainees were giving supporting cheers and Donghyun, Daehwi, and Woojin, although they looked like they might cry, they kept his head up and looked at their leader in encouraging and comforting eyes.  The things that Sewoon tried to do, no matter that his inside churned and sick from the longing to shield the boy from all the hurt he had been receiving.

It was a night in June, or July, he didn’t know anymore.

All he knew that in his bucket list, _become Youngmin’s shelter_ was added at top of his priority.

 

-

 

Everything that happened after that was bittersweet. From not debuting to debuting, from crying in loss to crying happiness, from being a trainee to an artist, all three of them.

And now, all four of them.

Sewoon’s mind is back to his small studio room now. His favorite musician’s voice still rings softly in melodic sound, a different song but gives out serene feelings nonetheless. This isn’t the kind of genre Youngmin listens to. But he must be venturing them, seeing how good and loveable his songs choice are.

Losing track of time is always his forte. Because right now, it is 3.30 AM.

And someone is knocking the door.

The vocalist gets up to see the very guy he’s been thinking about pushing the handle, revealing his figure in layered shirts with white hoodie on the outside as if the cold was unbearable.

Youngmin comes into the room bearing his signature smile, that bright and radiant one, only slightly sleepy.

Sewoon smiles back.

“What did I tell you about going home?” the older required.

He looks at Sewoon’s eyes, unusual but not unwelcomed. While Youngmin takes a sit on the rotating chair beside him, the younger lets out a sigh and huffs very loudly.

“What did I tell you about practicing until late? You didn’t go to sleep yesterday either, did you?” the younger remarks, voice slightly mixed with Jamie Cullum’s one from the speaker.

The nerve of his leader, because he mimics the younger’s huff and then spreads his long arm on the table, head leaning against said arm and his fingers come only an inch near to Sewoon’s. The room is dark, but Sewoon swears he can still see the older’s eyelashes flutter and it makes his heart skips two beats, a feat that seems so normal of Youngmin, like everytime he catches those eyes the older just makes the world stops spinning and convinces the time to move slowly.

Like he walks into Sewoon’s universe, naturally and at ease.

Through the dark of his little home, with the only lights shines from his computer, and Youngmin’s relaxed voice that says,

“Are you finished yet? Let’s go home.”

Sewoon connects the dots, has been since a long time ago but can only be brave, take the next step of his life right now. As Jamie Cullum sings,

 

_because love ain’t gonna let you down_

_love ain’t gonna let you down no more_

 

He lifts his head slightly up, moves his hand a little, but enough to put it atop of Youngmin’s cold one.

_because love ain’t gonna let you down_

_love ain’t gonna let you down no more_

 

Youngmin freezes. Sewoon doesn’t.

He plays the piano along with the song on Youngmin’s palm, fingers dancing the melody as easy as he breathes, mouth slightly open to hum the lyrics like he whispers. It must be one minute most, all the while Sewoon looks at Youngmin’s eyes and the other boy keeps his unusual trait to stare back at Sewoon.

Once again, Youngmin successfully convinces the time to slow down.

Because it is one minute, but feels like years until Youngmin flips their hands around so his is enclosing Sewoon’s smaller palm now. The younger catches his breathe as the dancer’s hand moves slowly, slowly, until his cold and hot hand that has been sending shivers down his spines are now holding his thin wrist.

With such gentleness, like he’s clasping lyric sheets, like he whispers the words for a lullaby.

Youngmin places his thumb on Sewoon’s pulse, feeling his erratic heartbeats and the he suddenly can’t breathe.

“Hyung, I-“

He holds Sewoon’s wrist, and moves closer.

“You know,” sweet voice forming two words that the younger can’t answer. Eyes keep looking at each other. In trance. “The song after this one is from John Mayer,”

The processing of those words in Sewoon’s head is a bit long, if not late.

“Eh?”

Youngmin just chuckles, and keeps moving closer to his vocalist.

“The title is Your Body Is a Wonderland,”

The sudden intake of breath makes Youngmin grin widely. Sewoon still freezes, mouth open and prays to God that the light from his computer doesn’t show his red face and ears.

“So-“

“So,” Youngmin moves closer again, the erratic thump, thump, thump on Sewoon’s pulse is the one thing he relies on, that the younger wants this as much as he does. That he longs for this it hurts so.

His vocalist doesn’t break the stare.

“So, dance with me until this song ends, and then I’ll kiss you, if that’s okay,” Youngmin whispered, seven inches before the very boy he promises he would cherish forever since that day he introduced himself with ‘Nice to meet you too. I’m Starship trainee, Jung Sewoon,’.

Finally Sewoon breaks the stare, just to give a small but sure nod.

Youngmin’s heart clenches.

And so they get up and dance. Sewoon’s hands on Youngmin’s shoulder, while Youngmin gently grips the younger’s waist as they sway along to the melody and slow rhythm of _because love ain’t gonna let you down, love ain’t gonna let you down no more._

 

They dance, just like Youngmin wants.

 

 

And slow too, also like Youngmin wants.

 

 

 

But when Jamie Cullum’s voice disappears and John Mayer’s equal husky one starts, it is Sewoon that stands on his tiptoes and _reaches for Youngmin’s lips_.

 

 

 

 

(It’s okay, Youngmin meets him halfway)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gotta recheck this after i get some sleep because i think (know!) there might be some weird sentences and grammar typos... TT
> 
> the songs references in this story are:  
> Corinne Bailey Rae's Put Your Records On  
> Jamie Cullum's Love Ain't Gonna Let You Down, and  
> John Mayer's Your Body Is a Wonderland
> 
> go check them out they're good :)


End file.
